


Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) pt II

by Lukutoukka



Series: Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Depiction of a Career-Ending Injury, still sad, we'll get there y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: The sequel to "Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs)" because I couldn't just leave the boys hanging like that.Still sad, but this time with a hopeful ending.





	Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) pt II

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about how to continue the story, so I wrote a little something from Dex's perspective. There's a third part already in planning, because plotbunnies are aptly named. Keep your eyes open for that, I guess.
> 
> This is still not happy, but we're slowly getting there. I think.

Dex recognizes the medical room even dizzy and without any memory of getting there and faintly thinks that that’s not a good sign. There are urgent voices around him, and busy movement, a face leaning into his line of sight.

“William? William, talk to me.”

***

The doctor looks serious as she explains how they’ll proceed from here on out. Dex is cold and he’s still wearing his pads, his fingers playing with one of the velcro straps.

His C-spine cleared, so there’s that.

He doesn’t need the doc to tell that his knee might be done for.

 

***

Derek’s fingers ghosted over his left cheekbone, across the bridge of his nose and over his right cheekbone, as if Derek was counting his freckles again, like he did that first night.

“Beautiful,” he had said. “I should kiss all of them.”

Dex stayed as still as possible and hoped Derek would believe him still asleep. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he looked at Derek right now.

Derek left his fingers on Dex’s face and for a second, Dex thought Derek might attempt to wake him up, but then the fingers were gone and Derek got up. Dex followed his steps through the apartment, heard the front door open and close.

The Vegas Aces.

He buried his face in his pillow and started to sob.

 

***

“Heeeeey Chowdeeerrrr,” Dex says. He’s still kinda loopy from the surgery. “What’s uuuuup?”

Chowder looked very, very serious. “I called your mom.”

Dex world stopped. 

“No.”

***

Dex can’t remember another instance in his life where he had been so in need of his mom like this, right here. She is sitting next to his bed, face composed, hair in a tidy bun, the way she is holding onto his hand - tight grip, crushing his fingers, grounding him - the only sign of her emotions. 

The doctor is speaking, but Dex isn’t listening anymore, stopped listening after her second sentence.

“I’m sorry. We’re going to have to replace the knee.”

***

He knew Derek would say that neither of them was to blame. It was the circumstances. The timing. Not Dex.

Dex knew that was only partially right.

It had been him who had been overly careful. Him, who didn’t want to get too close to Derek where people might see. Him, who made sure that he didn’t say anything that might be construed as - whatever, he didn’t even know. His quotes that were the sources of their fights. His behaviour. His, his, his.

His fault.

He turned of his TV, couldn’t stomach watching Nursey play anymore, see what he missed, what he gave away.

His fault they weren’t anything anymore.

***

He’s staring at the TV, considers turning it on. Wonders just how badly it would hurt, seeing his teammates play, knowing that he wasn’t only out for the season, but forever. He grabs the remote tighter. He should’ve asked his mom to take it away, but now she’s back at his place for the night and he’s alone again, with nothing to do but watching TV.

He knows, if he turns on the TV, he’ll watch the game. He shouldn’t watch the game. He considers throwing the remote somewhere he where he wouldn’t be able to reach it again. Or maybe he should call a nurse, ask them to take it away from him, maybe get him a book or something.

Which is when his phone lights up.

 _D <3 _the caller ID proclaims. Dex stares at his phone. He should change the caller ID - punched in as a joke when they became D-line partners, somehow surviving their break-up and two phone changes - but he knows why he hasn’t.

He accepts the call.


End file.
